Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better
by Avery McAire
Summary: Artemis Fowl returns from abroad to find his best friend in love with another man. Rather than being offended, Artemis sets about trying to hook them up.  GinnyDraco Artemis Fowl Cross over
1. Chapter 1

Idea. why don't you cross over Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl?

Post war and post Hogwarts I think. Draco finally figures out there might be something to his obsession with the youngest Weasley, when our red head gets a visit from an old friend. The friend is Artemis Fowl. Artemis is currently figuring out his feelings for one or more of his old friends and Ginny is no exception. Before Artemis can accuratly detail his feelings, Draco enters again and demands Artemis back off. Artemis deducts that Draco has a crush on the Weasley and sets about trying to make Draco Jealous enough to realize it.

Chapter One

Black Manor

The man stood before the beautiful house. It was virtually invisible to the muggle eye. There were only thirty seven rooms and the defense was in shambles. But it was his.

He walked up to it and ran a hand over the beautiful wood of the door. He touched the signals that recognized him as the new owner. He was admiring the stone work when a faint noise roused him from his thoughts.

"Oh!"

He spun around to see a girl of surpassing beauty and grace, if the way she held herself was any indication.

She pushed back her scarlet hair with a slightly freckled hand. He was trying to figure out where he knew her from as he approached the gate.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely.

She blushed a pretty rose that somehow complimented her cerise hair. He felt the familiar feeling of de ja vu.

"I... I didn't realize this house had been bought." SHe looked at the house with an open longing.

He smiled at her. "It is a rather nice house isn't it?" He felt a blush crawling up his cheeks and hastily turned to remedy the arristocratical sounding slip. "Sorry, I didn't mean to.."

The girl (was she a girl? No more like a young woman) laughed. It was a nice laugh, not one of those fake sounding titters, nor yet a obnoxious belly laugh. This one was gentle and amused.

"No, no, don't apologize. Some habit are hard to break and I've delt with worse."

He could not imagine who would want to insult this beautiful girl.

"Oh, introductions." He said, slapping his head suddenly. He walked over and opened the gate, extending a hand.

"Draco Malfoy."

The girl's grin suddenly became much wider. Draco wondered what was so amusing.

"You don't remember me?"

He frowned. "I feel like I should.."

She laughed again. "I'll give you two hints. I went to school with you and I can see your house for what it is."

Draco felt his jaw drop. "Ginny Weasley!"

She fired a finger at him. "Bingo, me lad."

He let his gaze slide over her again. Damn. She had grown up. She was about five eight, a few inches shorter than he was, her scarlet hair falling to her ears. She looked good with short hair.

He opened the gate. She looked surprised.

"Do you want to see the inside of this beauty or not?" He asked with a smile.

She smiled back. She let him take her hand, helping her over the threshold of the fence like a Medieval princess. He led her through the front doors.

888

Ginny was surprised. Draco was being quite the gentleman. He led her easily through the barren halls. He pointed out the various rooms and described what he had planned in lively detail.

"Seems like you still have all your money."

He laughed. "I wish. The Malfoy Account at Gringotts has been frozen for five years."

Ginny gasped, half fake, half real. "How have you managed?"

He smiled. "Over the past fifteen years, I've been secreting my allowence away into a Muggle account. All told I have about a millon put away. Or I did til I bought this darling." He patted a dust covered pillar that adorned the ballroom. "I guess it's time for me to go back to work."

"What do you do?"

"Write."

"Really? Anything I would have read?"

"I don't think we're quite aquainted enough for that!" He jested. But a slight blush ran across his cheeks. Ginny knew she would have to come back.

"Who are you going to get to help with the renovations?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I don't even know when I can start."

She stayed for a brief tea. The tea didn't go so well when Draco caught his shirt on fire trying to cook on the anchient stove. GInny laughed but extinquished him and fixed his shirt. She left around one, saying she would try to drop by in the future.

Chapter Two

Return of Infamy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Return of Infamy

He smirked arrogantly but hid it from the stewardess in time. Instead he delivered her a charming smile that caused her to falter. She smiled back at him and he knew he still had it. He inclined his head as she passed and waited patiently for the next station to be called. Still not his.

He was returning from Ireland first class. He knew he should probably take a less ostentatious approach for such an inauspicious return. After all no one in England would probably remember him.

He thought fondly of a young girl he remembered spending the summers with until she turned eleven. Her brother always brought her up but he disappeared at the same time she had. He remembered dares and bright smiles. Stealing ice cream and envy on both sides. Cinnamon freckles and sun bleached strawberry blonde hair.

He remembered the first meeting, both acting proud but both missing something more than they cared to say. The envy ran deep. He saw her with her brother, a strapping young man a few years older then both of them. He told him about dragons. He had sparked his interest in things Fae. He still didn't know if dragons exsisted, but it would be interesting to find out.

He remembered the arrogant pride with which he introduced himself. So proud. Then the blow when she announced she had never heard of him or his family. He had stared at her for a while then protested vehemently. She had waited with the endless patience some little girls always seemed to have then asked him if he had heard of her family. When he said no, she announced that her family too was well known.

He had been fascinated by her. She was something he had never before encountered and wouldn't encounter again for over a year after she disappeared.

He was twenty two and a doctor in the loosest sense of the word. He was coming to England on the pretext of teaching Literature at Oxford but he knew the real reason. Oxford was where he had last seen her.

If he had known it was to be the last time he would see her for over ten years, he might have made it memorable. As it was, they had fought. Not uncommon with the two. Both had radical ideas and supported them.

He wondered what she looked like now. Sophisticated, he decided. Would he be attracted to her? And if so, she to him? He couldn't tell and he was mesmerized by that. Usually he could tell after knowing some one only a few minutes whether he would like them and continue to like them in the future.

But she was an enigma. He missed her. He missed Holly too, but that was different, he told himself. He missed Holly the way he missed an old collegue. Not like he missed the other girl.

The train slowed and he smiled. He shed his coat and loosened his tie. He flipped open the top button and rolled up his sleeves. He waited as the train stopped and let them out. He timed his exit to be the last out.

His black hair stirring in a faint breeze, his blue eyes sparkling in the sun light, Artemis Fowl returned to England.

(A/N: OH MY GOOOOD! I'm a live! :D Totally would have updated sooner, but things are crazy right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chance Encounters

Ginny was still thinking about Draco. He was charming and completely different from in school. All her senses told her to run while she could but she rarely listened to such things. She had been to see him again, a week after the meeting. She didn't know why she had gone back nearly five times in as many weeks. He was making good headway on the book he was working on. He had written several articles. For reasons she couldn't explain she tracked down all his articles and read them He had talent. He preferred fiction but the articles paid his bills.

The most recent visit had met with an announcement that he was going to begin the construction.

"What will you start with?" She had asked.

He had thought on it before deciding to install central air. He figured it would run any where from two to five thousand pounds. Pricey but he also told her that he wanted it done first. He saw no reason to start any of his other intended projects when the walls would have to be disected for installing the heating and cooling system.

Without trying to seem to rude she managed to ask him if he had the money. He had grinned. "The articles pay the basics. Since I'm really only paying water, it's not a problem to set aside a bit every week or so."

"Not electricity?"

"I have that, but I don't get much chance to use anything other than my computer. It'll probably be that way until I get things into full gear."

Ginny snapped back into the present. She realized she had been staring at an attractive man who was sharing the bus hut. He was cute, his features soft yet sculpted. He had an air of controlled arrogance about him that brought Draco to mind. He had soft black hair that fell to hide his blue eyes. For the second time she had a feeling of de ja vu.

He must have felt her watching for he turned to her and smiled. "Can I help you?"

She smiled back and shook her head a little. "Sorry, you just seemed so familiar."

He turned more fully towards her. "Oh? Well if you tell me your name-"

"I'll tell you mine, horseman." She said with a smile.

He laughed at the Lord of the Rings refernce. "Artemis Fowl."

Ginny laughed. "My god! This is just my year for renewin old aquantances!"

He frowned at her. "Now you do seem familiar."

She grinned brightly. "Ginevra Molliane Weasley."

He grinned. "Fancy this. I was thinking about you."

"Only good things, I hope." She said with a mock frown.

"But of course." He said laughing.

(A/N: STILL ALIVE!


End file.
